User blog:TimeSoul/Random things for opinions.
Hello people at Nazi Zombies +! I am ACL... but you probably knew that already. -_- ANYWAYS I was looking around at some pages and noticed the Featured Article and Custom Map templates take up a lot of room on a page. I've designed a kinda more compact design for them: they float to the right and are collapsible. You can check out my ideas for them at this little page. There are probably more templates like those ones, but I've seen them more often. Next, are a few things about the little-used Monobook skin. I'm probably the only person on all of Wikia to use the Monobook skin, since it gives a lot more content room. When I first joined the wiki, I started to make a skin, and have slowly been tweaking it as I go along. I've completed a semi-completed version for anyone who does use Monobook, or plans to in the future I've included the 935 logo as the wiki logo, a random bloodsplatter background I found, and a Juggernog emblem beside the user details (top right). For the code, see [[User:Animal Crossing Leader/monobook.css|this little .css page]], and for a preview, see below. BTW, it uses a heavily edited version of CoD wiki's Monobook.css code. If you guys do like it, feel free to use it! Click to enlarge Please note that the Oasis and Vector tabs are not included within the skin. Next is the main page design I made. Magma already made a blog post about that, so check it out if you haven't already: User blog:Magma-Man/New Main Page and "Ark" Trailer + Moar But, going back to the Monobook skin, as many Wikis, including this one, have neglected the skin, many of it's features are unused. This includes the sidebar. Similar to Oasis' "wiki-navigation", the sidebar is basically just a vertical version of that. Unfortunately, as mentioned before, it has not been edited and is pretty useless for navigation. So, if you're an admin, could you please check this page out? It'll help me (and anyone else who uses Monobook) out alot! EDIT: If possible (I forgot to do it in my test), can someone please add the following code to the blog section, above the scroll box? Also, I forgot to put a title on the poll section, and misspelled "Der Reise" (it's spelled as Der Riese). Thanks! :3 But now, going on to the most important stuff, I'm curious about what you people think about my stuff. I've made a few Perk-a-Colas, a collab, some stand-alone maps (3/4 are still under construction) and am starting a storyline. (Pretty good for someone who's been here for, like, a month, huh? I've had most of these ideas stored in files in my docs for months before finding this place) So, could you guys post your feedback about all this stuff below? Criticism, ideas, dislikes, likes, etc. are all appreciated! :D EDIT (again): Here's a random image for you. Somewhere contains an easter egg for Call of Duty. Can you find it? Click to enlarge EDIT (again2): I made a very small edit to the monobook skin that I made. It changes the little square used in lists into a blood splatter. If you've already used the skin, and would like the blood splatter dot, just include the code below into your .css html body.skin-monobook ul {list-style-image: url(http://images.wikia.com/spookstdfanon/images/b/bb/Dot-Blood.png);}